Nothing in common
by I'll Cover Angel and Collins
Summary: Chris and Courtney have been sharing many silent nights together in Chris's room and Courtney wants to know why! Turns out they only have one thing in common...


**Disclaimer: As always I don't own the show! I just own my twisted ideas! If I owned the show I bet you guys wouldn't even watch it! It would be messed up and on adult swim at like 3am lol**

* * *

Glancing at the clock on the nightstand next to her in the dark room she was in she realized that it was 3:23am and she would need to head back to first class really soon before anyone else caught on that she was missing and aside from that she would be expected to leave the room when they were done, That's how it always worked ever since season 2 when it all started.

Chris and Courtney had sex and they did it quite often, At least 3 times a week! Chris would always send her a text and she would quietly sneak to his private quarters and they would have sex the second she walked in the door and neither of them would talk, Chris would immediately go take a shower and Courtney would go back to first class or her trailer where the girls were staying, depending on the season. In return for this quiet frequent sex, Courtney often found herself winning challenges that would keep her in the game longer and she liked that, she liked winning and she liked having sex with Chris so for Courtney it was all good. She made the offer to him one night while they were filming season 2 so she could get back on the show and ever since that night they had sex and everyone was happy, Chris wasn't as miserable when he getting laid and Courtney was winning challenges because of it so everyone was happy.

The two just finished up and Courtney was gathering her clothes up from the floor as Chris went to get in the shower as she always did, However this time Courtney decided to wait for Chris to come out of the shower! She loved the sex but she was getting sick of the silence! They have been doing this for almost a year now and neither of them have ever said a word and Courtney was about to put an end to it. Courtney got dressed and sat on the bed and waited for him to come out of the shower. About 20 minutes later Chris emerged from the bathroom and noticed her on the bed.

"You're still here?" Chris asked her

"Apparently" Courtney rolled her eyes "Can we talk?"

"About?" Was the answer Chris gave her

"Anything!" Courtney sighed in annoyance "We never talk! This has been going on for months now and we never say a word"

"And you're ruining it" Chris sat on his bed "Can you just leave?"

"Why won't you talk to me?" Courtney laid down on the bed "I don't feel like I know you!"

"You don't need to know me" Chris smirked at her "Just my body"

"If you won't talk to me than I won't sleep with you ever again!" Courtney threatened

"Fine" Chris sighed in annoyance and laid on his bed "If it'll shut you up then I'll do it..."

"What makes me more attractive than the other contestants?" Courtney asked him

"Do you want me to be honest?" Chris smirked

"Yes!" Courtney told him "I want to get to know you! I want to know the guy who invites me to his room every single night!"

"You're kinky" Chris told her "If I could get any of the other girls to do it for me I would"

"So you would cheat on me?" Courtney asked him

"We aren't together" Chris told her "So, yes! I would sleep with other girls on this plane if they offered..."

"Okay, let's try another question!" Courtney suggested "Do you like Tea or Coffee?"

"Coffee with a shot of whiskey" Chris told her "You?"

"I like Coffee" Courtney sighed "What's your favorite color?"

"Plaid" Chris told her "Since 4th grade!"

"Plaid isn't a color..." Courtney told him "My favorite color is purple!"

"See?!" Chris told her "This is why I don't talk to you! You judge me! You're great in bed but you never shut up!"

"That's not true!" Courtney crossed her arms "I can totally shut up!"

"Only when you have things in your mouth to help you" Chris winked at her "Are we done with this conversation?"

"No!" Courtney told him "We have to agree on something! I hate Duncan! Don't you hate him?"

"Not really" Chris told her "He is a fan favorite and gives me good ratings"

"Okay..." Courtney sighed "What do you think looks better on me? My regular outfit or my pajama's!"

"Neither" Chris told her "I like you better naked"

"That wasn't an option" Courtney rolled her eyes "Why can't you talk this seriously?"

"Because we have nothing in common" Chris told her "You and I both know that! The sex is great so why don't we just keep doing what we're doing and not talk because then you'll kill the moment"

"You're right..." Courtney looked at Chris and glanced at the clock! She realized that they only used each other for the sex and it was better off to keep it that way. "You wanna go for another round?"

"Yes!" Chris told her as he grabbed her and picked her up and she placed her arms around his neck. "See? We do agree on something..."

* * *

**I admit this was not my best work, However it was begging me to write it! So I hope you enjoyed it. Reviews are appreciated. **


End file.
